dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Character Creation and Roleplaying/@comment-24774938-20150325224806
Name: Cero Klein Appearance: Cero wears new armor, it's similar to the Mark 2 armor of the Saiyans but with a golden layered shoulder pad on his left side. He has black fingerless gloves and wraps leading up to his elbows and two rings just above his biceps. He has white hair and blue eyes, he also has a Saiyan tail that is hidden extremely well, therefore most people see him as Human. His hair is cut and shorter now tied in the back into a "Warrior's Wolf Tail". Personality: He keeps to himself most of the time and when around anyone he hides his true feelings, he is slightly shy around women; he helps anyone who asks for the help. He is very intelligent and tries to hide it with his true nature. When in a fight he is very aggressive and extremely vicious no matter whom he fights however he tries to not harm any girls. He is more of a romantic olden day's type, tries to act like a knight in shining Armour and whenever someone is hurt, that hasn't been an annoyance towards him, and he will attempt to help. If he shows his true feelings to someone, it means that they're special to him, one way or another. However there is his other-side, that was created from the pain of knowing the innocent were lost, this side was cruel, sadistic and it didn't care for anyone or anything. It made his careless in battle, like a berserk state, he'd block out the pain, focusing on his anger, the thoughts of ending those who don't care for the sanctity of life so that he could protect it. His cares would shift to wrath, his mind stained with blood lust in combat, to spill it, not to drink it. This was both his greatest weakness and strength that his personality gave. Backstory: The rite of Cero's family, his parents raised their children roughly, beating them savagely to make them stronger constantly, pushing them near death. Cero managed to soldier on but Kayle was unsuited to that life, she was all but disowned by her family. She takes care of Cero helping him recover after his beatings the two grew close due to this and over the years it developed into something more with hints of romantic feelings between them. Cero pledged to protect Kayle even if she was seen as a disgraceful Saiyan. When Cero started training on other planets he returned one day to find his parents impaled on the walls outside their home, in his panic he ran into the house to find Kayle alone frightened and beaten she tried to tell him something but she was too fragile to speak properly, Cero fled to get her to safety. Promising her safety and to find whoever did this, he placed her in his ship and turned around to program the destination only to hear a sharp scream as he turned around. He saw Kayle with a fist through her chest and a dark but familiar figure standing before them. All the figure said was "Weak, they were all too weak, none of them deserve the proud mantle of Saiyan" The aura he possessed appears fit with darkness "Are you weak too brother?" Cero in his rage lashed out at him, only to get beaten to near death. This event scared him and he swore revenge on his brother Nero, slowly becoming darker and more violent in his methods, he fights like a berserker as he has nothing left to lose. Race: Pure Saiyan Abilities: Zenkai & Extra Health